Digi-Drabbles 2015
by Jenrukiforevz
Summary: A collection of random Digimon drabbles, mostly as gifts for friends.
1. In Which Beelzemon is Cool

**A/N: For _reminiscent-afterthought. _Hope you enjoy some Beelzemon!**

* * *

Ai didn't think that Beelzemon was scary, even with his drastic increase in height and his big blaster. Make said he looked cool, even. It didn't bother either of them in the slightest when Impmon would decide that he'd like to work out his wings a little.

They never complained. Those wings could be rather useful at times. Because, even if Beelzemon didn't frighten them, he certainly managed to do so to everyone else.

When Ai and her brother got bullied at the park by the big kids, it didn't take long for Beelzemon to come along and send them running.

When the ice-cream man wanted to make them pay more than a sundae should be worth, Beelzemon would suddenly appear and, seconds later, the sundae was on the house.

Not only that, but Beelzemon made sure that both of them were never late for school, no matter how much they slept in. And when the weather was bad and it wasn't ideal to fly, they could take the shortcuts through the alleys without worrying about being mugged or kidnapped.

Both Ai and Mako always made it a thing to make sure that Impmon never felt under appreciated, but it didn't make a difference. Impmon knew he was needed, and he was glad to help.


	2. In Which Izzy Discovers Shojo Manga

**This one is for _Takara Ravenheart_! Hope you enjoy some Izzy and Tai shenanigans.**

* * *

Ever since Izzy accidentally dropped his laptop and cracked it, Izzy had been coming over to Tai's house with hopes of convincing him to finally let him use the desktop.

Unfortunately, his mother had taken that chance to forbid her son from using any computer until his own was fixed. Not only that, but to ensure that her word remained the law, she forwarded the message onto Tai, the person she thought Izzy would seek help from first.

He only needed to wait one more day to get his computer back, but he had already spent three days without it, and he was already growing desperate.

Because of that, he ended up accompanying his friend to the public library to check out a book for a project. As they closed in on the section where his book was supposedly located at, Tai stopped in front of the manga section.

"You're staying here while I go find the book."

"I'm not an avid reader, though…"

"There's got to be something you'll like," Tai objected, pushing Izzy towards the nearest shelf. "I want you to check out at least one before we leave."

"But I didn't bring my library card!" Izzy argued.

"That's okay, I'll let you use mine."

All out of excuses, Izzy grumbled and stuck out his tongue. Tai only smiled mockingly and walked away.

Izzy slowly made his way past the countless shelves. None of them particularly caught his attention, though.

"Izzy? Never thought I'd see you here!" a familiar voice called him from behind.

Tucked in between two shelves was Mimi, a stack of volumes from a wide assortment of series beside her. "How come you're looking for manga all of a sudden?"

"Tai is making me," Izzy replied. "But I don't know what to check out."

Mimi jumped up and grinned. "I've got just the series for you!" she announced, walking to a shelf and taking out a nearby volume. She then handed it to Izzy who bore an unsure expression. "This series has romance, drama, friendships, and everything else you could possibly hope for!"

Izzy inspected the back cover and frowned. "Shojo? I don't think-"

Mimi cut him off before he could continue, "Trust me, you'll love it. Just sit down and take a peek." Mimi proceeded to lead Izzy to the closes chair and force him to start reading.

_I might as well give it a try…_

* * *

Tai waited impatiently at the entrance to the manga section. He had found the book and was ready to check it out, but Izzy was taking forever. Finally, when he was about to go in and find him, however, he heard footsteps and assumed they were his.

"There you are, Izzy! I thought I-"

It was Izzy, alright, but it was hard to tell at first due to the stack of at least a dozen volumes that he was struggling to carry.

"Tai, do you mind if I check out more than one?"


	3. In Which Joe Shuts Up and Dances

**This is for _Hibiki Rose_! Hope you enjoy some Jyoumi! And in case some of you are wondering if that one quote is a song quote, then you're right ;3**

* * *

Joe wasn't entirely sure why he was there in the first place.

One moment he was studying for a test, and the next, he was in his best suit, accompanying Mimi to a school dance. He had no idea why she had called him for him to come. In fact, he was surprised with himself for agreeing. But he was there, and there was nothing left to do about it.

It wasn't a date; it seriously wasn't. Mimi just wanted someone to go with her, and out of everyone she could've asked, she decided it should be him.

That ended up being a big mistake, though, because Mimi was practically _dragging_ him everywhere. Whether it was to go get some food or to talk to some of her friends which he would've preferred not to socialize with at all, Mimi wasn't letting him have his way for anything.

After a while, Joe learned that if he kept his arms behind his back, she couldn't take one and lead him to do something that he wasn't enthusiastic about, which was pretty much anything and evrything.

That idea only lasted for a few minutes, however, when Mimi realized that Joe was wearing a tie, she also realized that said tie could be used to her advantage.

She wanted to dance. It wasn't a slow song or anything, but Joe wasn't much of a dancer nevertheless. With his hands clasped firmly behind his back, he politely refused.

"Seriously, Joe!" Mimi tried to convince him at first. "You've got to liven up!"

"Why can't you dance on your own? You have plenty of friends to join if you'd rather be with a crowd," Joe responded, trying to come up with as many excuses as possible.

After a couple more minutes of arguing, Mimi had enough. She reached out for his tie and pulled him quite forcefully onto the dance floor.

_I knew I should've gone with the bow tie…_

Once the pair was in the midst of all the moving people, Mimi finally let go and started dancing herself.

Joe stood there awkwardly, only getting in the way of everyone else.

"Mimi, I don't think this is-"

"Shut up and dance with me, will ya?" Mimi pouted.

Joe sighed, but complied. He was clumsy and stepped on the feet of others often, but he had to admit that it wasn't so bad. At least if he had to embarrass himself of anyone, it made Mimi happy.

And if she was happy and having fun, then so was he.

* * *

**Just in case you didn't get the reference, the line "Shut up and dance with me" are lyrics from _Shut up and Dance _by Walk the Moon.**


	4. In Which TK Accepts Kari's Weakness

**This is for _Makoto Kurou_! This is incredibly short and not my best work by far, but from the choices that were on your list, this is what I came up with. Therefore, enjoy some Takari! **

* * *

Kari was really a weak person.

No one else thought so, though, so she couldn't let their expectations of her fall.

When she admitted that she wasn't as strong as everyone thought she was, they called her crazy and insisted that she was. There was no way that the ever-smiling girl who was always supporting the rest was weak, right?

Only TK realized that she was telling the truth.

He was the one who told her that she needed to change, and not in an especially gentle way either. She couldn't rely on Tai or Gatomon forever, after all.

And she couldn't help but admire him at that moment, because after her worries were brushed off so many times, she was finally being recognized.

She liked it that way.


	5. In Which Jeri Writes a Letter

**This is for _Aiko Isari_. I know this is a little cliche and overused, but hopefully, it's not too bad. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Dear Leomon,

I hope that you can hear me somehow, wherever you are. I'm not exactly sure where you went after the incident, but I like to believe that you're at peace right now.

It's been a tough year, hasn't it?

Fortunately, I'm okay now, so please don't worry about me too much. I've realized that people will come and go, but as long as I stay strong, I can do anything. Of course, I still wish that you were here with me; there was still so much that we never got to do.

But at the same time, I'm glad that I was able to learn from this experience.

Sometimes I take out my old digivice just to remember it all, both the good and bad times. I'm not sure why, but I think it's supposed to make me more confident that I've actually changed since then. But that's not the point.

I thank you, Leomon, for the opportunity you gave me.

I thank you for being my friend.

I thank you for believing in me when I thought that I would forever be stuck as the lonely girl who only wished to grow close to others.

So, because of all that you did for me, I wish you a happy anniversary.

Love,

Jeri


	6. In Which Yamaki Wants to Be Special

**The last one is for _Flaming Platinum_! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Yamaki wasn't anything special.

He was smart, so he was able to graduate from college with a degree in government. He knew how to care for himself, so he didn't smoke, although he sometimes liked playing with the lighter that his father gave him as a kid. He was devoted, so he found himself a job. He earned money, so he rented an apartment.

He had everything he needed, but he felt _empty_. His life was meaningless as it was, and as hard as he tried to change that, nothing ever did.

Until one day, he was offered a new job, one that he had never heard of before.

'All you have to do,' his employer explained, 'is monitor these _digimon_, and deal with them.'

Yamaki was bored, so he accepted the offer.

Perhaps now, Yamaki could be a little special.


	7. In Which Joe is a Loser

**A/N: A tiny drabble to start off the first two days of DigiOTP Week. Have some cute little Jyoumi!**

* * *

"Why did I think this was a good idea?"

"Because it was?"

"No it's not!" Joe panicked, adjusting the collar of his shirt for the thousandth time. "Maybe it would've been for the best if she had just said no."

"But you _like _Mimi," Gomamon rolled his eyes. Joe's logic never failed to amaze him.

"That's why!" Joe tried to make Gomamon understand what he was going through. "If I screw this up, then it'll kill me inside!"

Gomamon placed a comforting paw on his partner's leg as he threw himself onto his bed. Joe had asked out Mimi the day before, and although it had been severely awkward, she had accepted and agreed to meet up the next day, so now that she would arrive in ten minutes or so, Joe was beginning to doubt himself like he normally did.

"You'll be fine!" Gomamon assured him. "Just relax and think before you say anything and you'll be going on your second date before you know it."

"I wouldn't count on that," Joe muttered. "With my luck, I'll end up spilling something on her, or insulting her by accident."

"You're gonna jinx yourself with that attitude."

Just then, the doorbell rang, signaling Mimi's arrival.

"She's early!" Joe straightened instinctively and tentatively made his way out of his room and down the hallway, but not before shooting a last nervous glance at Gomamon.

"Just be chill!" Gomamon shouted after him, and a couple minutes later, he heard the front door close.

* * *

After a while, as Gomamon was experimenting with the TV, the house phone rang. Considering that Joe's parents were off shopping and both his brothers weren't home, he figured that he might as well answer.

"Hello?"

"Gomamon, is that you?" Joe's voice rang through the speaker.

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"How do you reply when a girl asks you what you're gonna order?"

Gomamon sighed and hung up. Joe was never gonna learn, huh?


End file.
